


It Was Terrible and I Cried For Three Days

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Stiles’ birthday, and Derek wants to bake him cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Terrible and I Cried For Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> A request from a friend~ Lots of fluff, despite the title, and some bonus Mama Stilinski feels

“Derek, to what do I owe this pleasure?” It’s credit to Sheriff Stilinki that he’s only half as sarcastic as he could be when he looks up from his mounds of paperwork to see his son’s boyfriend standing on the other side of his desk.

Derek shift uncomfortably, in a way that reminds the sheriff all too much of a nervous dog.

“Is this about Stiles?”

“Yes.” Derek says, nodding.

“And his upcoming eighteenth birthday?”

Derek nods jerkily again.

Sheriff grins. “I’ll give you his mother’s recipe.”

)

Derek whines at the melting bucket of ice cream. The oven timer dings and regardless of wereolf powers, forgoing oven mitts to grab the tray of cupcakes was not his best idea. He doesn’t drop the tray though, so it’s a success all the same. Derek whines again, though, once the cupcakes have cooled a touch, and he still has no idea how to get the ice cream  _into_  the cupcakes without having them crumble to pieces.

Derek shoves the ice cream back in the freezer, rinses and dries his hands, and then reaches for the Mama Stilinski recipe, every so graciously given to him by the sheriff. He growls at the fragile paper, as if it’ll magically help him.

“Derek?”

He turns, and whines at Stiles too. “I. I was trying to.”

“Yeah, I could smell it.” Stiles has a fond, soft smile in place as he approaches the counter. He scrapes his fingers through the mess of sugar, the clumps of batter. “It’s been so long since I’ve had these.”

“How—the ice cream. I don’t want to ruin them.”

Stiles laughs, facing Derek with a wide smile. “These wouldn’t happen to be for my not-such-a-surprise birthday party tomorrow, would they?”

Derek can’t help his grin, all the same he schools himself back into an upset expression—the cupcakes are a disaster.

“Here, I’ll show you.”

Stiles walks to the far end of the kitchen and digs in a draw before pulling out a device. “Ma’s old cupcake corer. They’re stupidly hard to find these days.” Derek watches as Stiles carefully gets all twelve cupcakes out of the pan, “you wanna start the next batch?”

Derek obeys, pouring the rest of the batter into each little holder, then slips the tray back into the oven.

“C’mere,” Stiles tells him, bringing Derek’s hands to the corer. He’s very carefully cut off all the tops of the cupcakes. “Then, like this.” Using the corer, he dig the middle out.

Derek leans his chin on Stiles’ shoulder. “This is easier than I thought.”

“You were panicking.” Stiles tells him, leaning back and pressing a kiss to the line of his jaw. “It’s what you do when you love someone.” Stiles sets about methodically digging each middle out of each little cake. “That’s what my mom used to tell me.”

Derek holds Stiles around the waist and peppers his neck with kisses. “I’m sorry I didn’t make them right.”

“You did great,” Stiles laughs. “My dad was never able to get them right, so he just stopped. But, when I got to the door—I could smell them.” Derek wipes at the tears since Stiles’ hands are full. “Thanks.”

“Happy birthday, Stiles.”


End file.
